


The Heat of the Flame

by hpautumngrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a bad habit of interrupting breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of the Flame

There’s sweat dripping down Sam’s jaw, ghosting past his lips, light catching it through the window, and Cas can’t fucking look at anything else.

When they moved into their studio apartment, Cas knew that the bar on the ceiling would cause problems for them. He never thought those problems would be Sam doing chin-ups and pull-ups every morning. Cas thinks Sam does it to make himself feel better, beef himself up even though he doesn’t really need to.

Sam does it because he likes the way Cas watches him.

Because when Cas watches him, his tongue starts to slip between his teeth like he’s concentrating on something that requires all of his focus. His tasks usually go forgotten, knife and tomato fall to the counter, omelet abandoned in light of the Sam steadily pulling himself up, head touching over the bar before he lets himself drop slowly, only to repeat the process again. So Sam tilts his head down, smiles to himself and repeats until he’s satisfied that Cas is sufficiently sexually frustrated.

The sizzle of the butter in the pan catches Cas’s attention again as he realizes he’s actually _burning_ the butter. He turns down the heat of the flame before he finishes chopping the tomato. He pours the scrambled eggs into the frying pan and scrapes the tomatoes on top as Sam sidles up behind him.

“You’re gonna make me burn breakfast if you keep doing stuff like that.”

“Well maybe I just need a high protein diet to live.” And that makes Cas about choke on air. His cock, however, has other ideas.

“I-I’m pretty sure you need things like vegetables to live too.”

“What if I tried to test that theory? How opposed would you be to that?”

Cas’s cheeks flush hot, knees going week at the thought.  “I-I suppose that would be okay.”

Sam drops to his knees and spins Cas around. The omelet pan hits the floor. 


End file.
